Heart
by Nunah
Summary: Continuação de 'Set Fire to the Rain! Ele sorriu, selando seus lábios novamente. Sempre seria assim. Ela teria uma crise, ele se arrependeria de ter se envolvido, mas, no final, tudo voltaria a ser como era antes. Só que daquela vez tinham algo a acrescentar às suas reconciliações: Selena finalmente admitiria que sentia algo por ele. Algo realmente forte.


A luz do sol a atingiu repentinamente. Ela acordou sobressaltada, como se aquilo fosse uma coisa inesperada, como se ela só se lembrasse da escuridão, como se não conhecesse mais nada.

E talvez, por um lado, isso fosse mesmo verdade.

- Você está bem? – sussurrou uma voz atrás de si.

Ela engoliu em seco e respirou fundo. Aquilo não era normal. Era apenas o dia amanhecendo, o que ela tinha a temer? Ninguém lhe faria mal algum ali.

Mas ela sentia como se os raios estivessem lhe perseguindo, como se quisessem queimá-la viva como algum tipo de punição. Seu coração tinha se tornado negro, assim como sua própria alma.

Ela fechou os olhos.

- Sim... Sim, eu estou bem...

Ele a abraçou por trás, segurando-a protetoramente. O calor de seu corpo a acalmou. Tudo estava bem. Por que ela estava tão preocupada?

- Selena...

- Não. Não... Está tudo errado, Brom. Tudo errado.

Ela o afastou bruscamente. Como deixara aquilo acontecer? Ela nunca pedira para se apaixonar! Ela não _podia_!

_Never wanted to feel…_

_Never wanted you to steal… my heart._

_Never wanted to know…_

_Never wanted to show… __I'm weak._

Sua voz estava triste. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas pela primeira vez em anos e ela sentiu medo. Um medo profundo que parecia tomar conta de si de dentro pra fora.

- Isso não pode continuar.

Brom ficou em silêncio. Conhecia todos seus temores, pois os compartilhava intimamente. Sempre estava tentando acalmá-la, dizendo para não sofrer por antecipação... Mas quem diria isso a _ele_?

Ele sabia que ela estava se culpando por tudo. Selena tinha sido uma boa pessoa há muito tempo, mas agora só servia a um propósito. Tinha de ser a Mão Negra e, para isso, ser até pior que os próprios Renegados. Eles podiam mandar e desmandar, mas era ela quem executava. E um segundo poderia fazer toda a diferença entre a vida e a morte.

Ela não podia _sentir_. Não podia deixar suas emoções fluírem. Não podia ser quem era, porque agora era outra pessoa. E fazia isso bem. Selena nunca deixava transparecer o que sentia, ou o que pensava. Se estava com medo, ou se estava triste, ou se não era forte o bastante. Não importava. Nada importava na sua vida. Ela era como uma arma. E armas não têm sentimentos. Armas são frias, cruéis, e servem apenas para matar.

Até um ponto ela tinha agido de forma correta a seu ver. Tinha obedecido, feito tudo certo. Mas chega uma hora em que até o mais forte dos guerreiros começa a desmoronar. Ninguém consegue levar uma vida solitária e cheia de trevas para sempre.

_I'm falling all over myself,_

_Trying to be someone else,_

_I wish you were there to walk me home, _

_So I wouldn't have to feel alone..._

- Você entende isso, Brom? Você sabe como me sinto? – ela perguntou, mordendo o lábio. Não conseguia mais conter as lágrimas. – É uma semivida. Eu me sinto morta por dentro. Eu não posso sentir, ou pensar, ou tocar, ou qualquer outra coisa. Não é mais uma obrigação... _Isso_ é parte de mim agora.

Ele a abraçou novamente, ainda mais forte. Não a deixaria. Nunca. Nem mesmo se tivesse de matar ou ser morto por esse erro. Sim, ele sabia que era um erro. Mas não se arrependia de nada.

- Eu... Eu posso ter uma ideia, Selena.

Era tudo culpa dela. Ela sabia. Se não fosse sua curiosidade mórbida. Por que não podia ter seguido seu caminho? Eles nunca deviam ter se encontrado naquela maldita floresta! Agora ela tinha um débito com ele, um Cavaleiro, como se não bastasse. E se tivesse sido predestinado, então ela nunca deveria tê-lo olhado nos olhos.

No dia em que se dirigia a seu mestre teve a infeliz ideia de olhar para o lado. Um relance apenas e foi o suficiente. Os pontos se juntaram e o que aconteceu? Ela descobriu todos os planos do Cavaleiro que havia se infiltrado no castelo. O que ele era? Um mendigo? Um ajudante?

Não importava, porque naquele instante ela soube que de alguma maneira seus caminhos estavam traçados e que o destino não se cansaria de enviar provas disso.

Mas Selena ainda era a Mão Negra e por isso continuou seu caminho após dois segundos de fascínio. Ela foi até seu mestre e fez tudo o que a pediram. Ela servia para isso.

E, quando já estava quase chegando aos seus próprios aposentos, aquela voz a deixou desconcertada novamente.

"Como você chegou a esse ponto?", ele perguntara. Aquilo fora como veneno em sua mente. Selena não conseguia parar de pensar em sua pergunta. Como, afinal de contas, uma camponesa tornara-se a pior arma do império?

"O amor é cego, não sabe?", ela lhe respondera com uma frieza desnecessária.

"Não, ele é cego, surdo e insensível. A arma mais poderosa, até mais que você...", dissera ele.

E aquilo a abalou como se ele a tivesse jogado na parede.

Quando ele a seguiu para seu quarto, já não parecia mais um estranho. E ela soube que aquilo se repetiria por muitas vezes.

_Always wanted to be..._

_Always wanted you to see… my heart._

_Always wanted your love…_

_Always wanted, but never was._

- Você me salvou, Brom. De mim mesma. – ela disse, triste. Não podia negar que tivera horas em que parecia ter voltado a ficar sóbria e que pensara em fugir mundo afora. – Você sabe, não é?

Ele sorriu, também triste. Tudo o que tinha acontecido era tão bom, mas ao mesmo tempo tão ruim. Era tudo completamente diferente do que tinha imaginado. Sua missão, seus deveres, tudo tinha mudado naquela noite na floresta.

"Desde o momento em que vi seus olhos", ela pensava, "Desde aquela hora, de alguma forma, eu soube que você me traria para a realidade. Eu _queria_ isso..."

Como pudera se apaixonar por um Renegado? Como fora tão tola? Como o deixara fazer isso com sua vida?

"Se eu olhar para trás, estou perdida...", ela voltou a chorar silenciosamente.

- Quando é que isto vai terminar?... – Selena se lamentou. – Tão distante...

- Às vezes me pego pensando nisso também... E dias piores virão, nós dois sabemos.

"Será que o que a bruxa disse era verdade?... Meu destino é tão ruim assim? Mais do que já está sendo?"

Ela se pegava tendo pena de si mesma, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que merecia coisas piores do que o inferno.

"Aqui já é o inferno."

Ficava imaginando se existisse uma Mão, com a alma tão enegrecida como a dela, destinada a punir pessoas como ela. Seria o pior dos sofrimentos, mas seria merecido.

- Imagino... que o inferno seja pouco para mim.

- Você fez coisas ruins, sim, é verdade. Mas os deuses não são cegos, Selena. Eles sabem quem você foi, quem você é e quem você interpreta. Você _não é_ uma má pessoa. Você é uma pessoa a quem coisas ruins aconteceram.

- Não é tão simples, Brom. – sua voz estava dura. Onde tinha se metido a Selena fria e inexpugnável? – Coisas ruins me aconteceram, é verdade. Mas eu não sou uma santa.

Ela se levantou, começando a se vestir novamente. E, ao mesmo tempo em que seu couro negro cobria a pele, seu rosto voltava a forjar sua fria armadura.

- Sou a Mão Negra, companheira de Morzan, que age conforme os Renegados falam. Eu sou sua inimiga. Você acha que minha reputação foi feita de mentiras? Não, Brom. Eu fiz coisas horríveis e não é como se eu me orgulhasse... Mas essa é quem eu sou no fundo.

Brom abaixou a cabeça. O que ele podia fazer? Tinha se apaixonado pela pessoa errada. Conhecia Selena intimamente, mas ela não parecia querer aceitar que tinha duas personalidades. Mas será que tinha mesmo? Será que quem não queria enxergar a verdade era ele? Mas como pudera se apaixonar por uma pessoa de coração negro como o dela?

"Brom, o que foi que você fez?"

- Eu posso ter sido uma pessoa boa. Posso até ainda ter sentimentos e não ser uma completa pedra, mas essa é minha vida e essa sou eu agora. Não posso me dar ao luxo de pensar diferente, de ter sonhos. Minha vida não vai mudar.

- Selena, escute...

- Não, Brom. Eu estou nisso até a morte. Se me fizer escutar, você também estará condenado. E, _com isso_, eu não poderia viver.

_I'm falling all over myself, trying to be someone else,_

_I wish you were there to walk me home, so I wouldn't have to feel alone._

_I'm falling all over myself, dying to be someone else,_

_I wish you were there to walk me home; I don't wanna fight the world alone._

"Foco, Selena. Não é como se agora você dependesse de alguém. Você sempre foi sozinha, não foi?"

Enquando seu cavalo já estava a toda velocidade no caminho de volta para o castelo, Brom ficou ali, encarando o sol terminar de nascer.

"Como você pode ter uma vida tão tranquila?", ele suspirou, "Como foi quando se apaixonou pela Lua, meu amigo?... Ela era tão diferente de você, mas você a amava de todo o coração, mesmo sabendo que nunca poderiam ficar juntos, não é?".

- Eu conheço bem a sensação... – Brom sussurrou.

Longe dali, a Mão Negra tinha vestido sua armadura impassível e se preparava para retomar sua antiga vida. Era medíocre, mas a única coisa que tinha para se agarrar no meio de tanta sujeira. Era como se ela _gostasse_ daquilo, mesmo sabendo que era totalmente indigno, errado, e que seria terrivelmente condenada... Mas não podia negar a verdade para si mesma.

- Sou tão estúpida. Primeiro um Renegado, depois um Cavaleiro. Você nunca vai aprender Selena? Sua tonta... – ela mordia o lábio. Seu rosto estava feroz, o que sempre assustava seus inimigos. Mas, naquela hora, seu inimigo era o remorso e a dor. E isso não os levaria para longe. – Você é a Mão Negra. Seu destino é cruel, mas você deve abraçá-lo como a um velho amigo. É tudo o que lhe resta.

Do que adiantava viver um romance proibido? Do que adiantava sonhar com dias melhores? Se eles viessem, ela com certeza já nem estaria mais ali para presenciá-los.

Ela sempre vivera no presente. Por que agora começaria a fazer planos? Começaria a pensar o que a estaria aguardando no final? Não era algo bom.

- Essa é sua vida, isso é quem você é. Nenhuma das duas é digna... Mas você prefere morrer? – Selena sussurrava baixinho pra si mesma enquanto cavalgava. Fazia isso quando se sentia perdida. Não tinha ninguém para aconselhá-la.

O sol já tinha nascido e ela devia estar com uma cara horrível. Mas o lado bom de ser a Mão Negra é que se consegue ter uma vida privada, sem pessoas seguindo seus passos e querendo saber onde você está.

"Mas por que eu devo ser tão solitária?", sua consciência a traía. "Por que não posso escolher ser feliz como as outras pessoas?"

- Você não tem escolha. Não tem. – ela disse, com os dentes cerrados. – Pare de agir como uma criança. A vida é injusta. E você não merece a felicidade. Sua chance passou faz muito tempo.

"Se ao menos você tivesse um parceiro...", replicava sua consciência. "Alguém leal, alguém de coração puro, não como você. Alguém para pelo menos dividir suas angústias... Alguém como...".

Ela sabia a resposta. Aquilo a estava atormentando havia tempos. Mas nunca iria admitir. Não precisava. Ele a conhecia bem demais para saber o que estava pensando. Ele via seu coração, não sua armadura de ferro.

"Como posso ser duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo e conseguir conviver com isso?"

- Selena! – a voz mais uma vez a chamou, mas quando olhou para trás não viu ninguém.

Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Sua cabeça estava lhe pregando peças. Por que ele simplesmente não agia como se nunca a tivesse visto? Por que não podia odiá-la, como o resto das pessoas? Por que não a deixara para morrer naquela floresta infernal?

- Argh. – ela brigou consigo mesma, enquanto adentrava os portões de ferro.

Podia não dizer em voz alta, nem querer pensar sobre o assunto, mas que tinha medo de descobrirem a verdade, ah, ela tinha.

"Esse destino é meu, não dele. Se o pegarem...".

Não era uma opção pensar sobre isso. Se descobrissem que o Cavaleiro 'que não se curvou' estava infiltrado no castelo, e pior, estava tendo encontros indiscretos com a própria Mão Negra... Os dois seriam humilhados, torturados e mortos com as próprias armas. E suas cabeças ficariam fincadas em estacas nas muralhas do castelo para a eternidade.

- Não pense nisso, sua tola.

Selena se dirigiu ao lugar onde sempre encontrava seu mestre, e não saiu de lá antes de anoitecer.

_Never told you before..._

_Never loved you more..._

Ela se sentia muito mais calma quando se dirigiu para o próprio quarto, depois de anoitecer.

Sabia que estava fugindo e adiando os acontecimentos, mas precisava daquele momento para si. Não aguentava mais.

Selena podia não admitir, mas estava desmoronando cada vez mais. Cada dia era uma tortura, uma prova. Cada noite era pior, com tantas trevas. Não conseguia mais se concentrar em suas tarefas. Não agia mais de acordo com o esperado.

Dias se passaram e sua angústia só aumentou. O que faria? Viveria fugindo de seu próprio destino? Adiando a conversa que teria com Brom quando eles _por coincidência_ se esbarrassem em algum lugar do castelo?

Ela estava na torre mais alta do lugar. Nada poderia atrapalhar seu descanso. Ninguém em sã consciência perturbaria sua paz. A não ser _uma única_ pessoa em todo o reino.

- Estava me perguntando a hora em que acabaríamos por nos encontrar por aí.

Brom entrou quando ela abriu a porta, antes trancada fortemente.

Ele ficou parado a um canto, com medo de como ela reagiria ou o que falaria. Mas, para sua completa surpresa, ela o beijou.

Nenhum dos dois sabia o que estavam sentindo muito bem, mas era algo como saudade, remorso, talvez culpa, mas, com certeza, como felicidade.

- Eu nunca proferi palavras assim antes, Brom... – ela começou, enquanto o empurrava para o chão. – Mas... Eu também nunca amei ninguém assim antes...

Ele sorriu, selando seus lábios novamente. Sempre seria assim. Ela teria uma crise, ele se arrependeria de ter se envolvido, mas, no final, tudo voltaria a ser como era antes.

Só que daquela vez tinham algo a acrescentar às suas reconciliações: Selena finalmente admitiria que sentia algo por ele. Algo realmente forte.

Horas depois, enquanto a olhava dormir, Brom sorria.

O sol estava quase nascendo e, quando Selena acordou, ela não se assustou com aquilo. Pelo contrário, ela também sorriu, e abraçou seu Cavaleiro ainda mais forte.

- Um dia vamos nos separar novamente... – ela sussurrou. – Você sabe, Brom. Nossos caminhos são paralelos. Eles podem estar se cruzando agora, e vão se cruzar quando tivermos de lutar um contra o outro, mas eles nunca se unirão.

- Eu não vou deixar você, Selena. Não importa onde eu esteja, meu coração sempre estará com você, saiba disso.

_I'm falling all over myself,_

_Trying to be someone else._

_I wish you were there to walk me home, _

_So I wouldn't have to feel alone…_

Ela não era para ele, nem ele para ela.

Ela era medíocre, cruel, fria.

Ele era admirado, bom, doce.

O que eles estavam fazendo juntos?

Um mês depois da última reconciliação, Brom entrou bruscamente em seu quarto, altas horas da noite.

Selena só pôde pensar em duas possibilidades: ou ele tinha caído na real e vindo lhe falar poucas e boas; ou era um safado morrendo de saudade dela.

- Brom? – ela semicerrou os olhos à luz do archote. Como ele tinha passado pelos guardas?

- Selena... – sua voz era urgente. Ela se sentou na cama, ouvindo com atenção. Com certeza não era nada do que tinha pensado. – Selena, eu tenho de partir essa noite.

Um nó surgiu em sua garganta. Do que ele estava falando? Partir? Essa noite? Como assim?

- Mas Brom...

- Não tem "mas", eu tenho de ir. – Selena olhou em seus olhos. Estavam cheios de dor. – Eu _preciso_.

Ela o abraçou mais forte do que nunca. Não o deixaria ir. Brom poderia levar consigo o corpo, mas sua alma, seu cheiro, as lembranças... Ficariam para sempre com ela.

- Amo você – ele sussurrou, triste. -, eu realmente amo. Não vou te perder, Selena, nunca. Um dia eu vou voltar para você.

- Eu não quero ficar sozinha novamente, Brom. – ela estava chorando. – Por favor. O que me deu forças foi você, não me deixe.

Selena não sabia por que estava implorando daquele jeito. Ela o amava, é verdade. E não poderia perdê-lo. A vida de um Cavaleiro é terrivelmente perigosa, assim como a da Mão. Eles se encontraram por um acaso, mas o dia em que seus caminhos se separavam novamente tinha chegado.

Ela sabia que ele tinha de partir. Ela sempre soubera. O destino era cruel para ambos.

- Eu não quero lutar sozinha. Com inimigos, com minha vontade de viver, com o mundo...

Brom a estreitou nos braços.

- Não se esqueça de mim.

Se continuassem assim ele perderia sua hora.

Brom já estava na porta novamente quando a voz de Selena o atinge, mas mesmo assim ele tem de continuar sua jornada.

- Eu acho que vai ser um menino, Brom.

_I'm falling all over myself…_

_Dying to be someone else…_

_I wish you were there to walk me home,_

_I don't wanna fight the world alone…_

_I don't wanna fight the world alone…_

_I don't wanna fight the world alone…_


End file.
